priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord
(フレッシュSoLaMiチームC L) has been worn by Laala Manaka in an advertisement. It had first worn by Laala in the anime as of Episode 53. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. This coord, the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Lovely Coord are upgrades of the SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of many elements. The top is a mixture of dark red, ruby, pale pink, white, crimson, and fuchsia with strips of white at each angle that has white strings and a band of light blue around the middle. On top of this is a vest that is split in two colors; one side is entirely white with glitter, while the other matches the dress pattern with three gold buttons. The entire vest is piped in gold to match the white segments. On top of the chest is a bow of white and dress pattern split with a pale yellow center. Attached to it are three pieces of ruffled material, one is blue, the second is white, and the third is pale yellow. A four-layer sleeve is attached to the top with gold lining around the cuff. The sleeve is composed of two layers to match the dress, one is blue with a single white line near the bottom, while the last is ice blue frill. The top portion of white is a pleat with three glitter coated stripes; one is white, one is pale sky blue, and the last is blue. A layer of solid red and white lines the bottom, while a big sequined ice blue bow is attached to the back. The tails are blue glitter with a solid red and white line around the bottom. The remainder of the skirt is composed of white ruffles, a peach-pink frill, and ivory-pink pleat with two fuchsia lines. Shoes A white pair of boots with a trail to match the dress traveling up the inner side to match the four pieces of cloth hanging from the outer side. The heel and bottom is peach-pink. Traveling up the center of each boot are four piped diamonds in red; two with pale yellow coloring inside, and two with blue sequins inside. The cuff matches the dress design and is lined by gold and held by pale yellow string that attaches to the matching colored bow. The center is pale, dark blue with three ruffled cloths hanging from it; two white and a single sky blue. Comes with white stockings with a single piece of white frilly material lining the top. Stripes of glittering cyan, pale yellow, and fuchsia trace the socks. Accessory A big bow with a pale yellow center. The right side is white, while the left matches the dress. Two pieces of ruffles are on each side of the bow; one dark blue and the second matches the dress design. Game '''Fresh SoLaMi L Unit Cyalume Coord '''is a Lovely Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in frist wave of the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *Although this coord is in the Fresh SoLaMi Unit Collection, they are all a part of different brands. *This coord is the upgrade to SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Tumblr nt3o98mXVv1rsghfro1 r1 540.png Bg chara01.png Anime Screenshots Dream parade ep 53.png New change solamismile2.png New change solamismile.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Ep 61 13.png Ep 61 12.png Ep 61 11.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-05 下午02.21.56.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 51.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 49.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 38.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.16.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.23.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.22.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.21.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.00.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.55.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.52.24.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Coord Box Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord